nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Vielle Fan Club
Vielle Fan Club, or VFC, was a team created by Tʏʀᴀɴᴛ on May 5, 2018 during Season 13. The team, while purely a meme/joke at first, had the support of the Discord community and was supported by recruiting measures by Tyrant which would result in the team's presence in the top 25, just days after it was formed. The team would later go on to compete in Season 14 for just two days before its forced disbanding by Nitro Type admins themselves. The team's history has shaped community members' perspectives on Nitro Type's integrity in Seasons as a whole, surpassing the debate and recognition even more than Seasons 1 did, however with universal demonstrations. Members Tyrant was the captain. Its officers had included: 3Crossz, [SWS1Ƥrimal], Gravel⠀Deposits, SectWonSeason1, and ᗩTOᗰIᑕ. Chronology The team was formed by Tyrant, and he had chosen to name it Vielle Fan Club on May 5th, 2018. While the team's purpose for formation was unknown it had caught on with a NT Discord announcement and later Tyrant pushed for a calculated initiative with the aim of the team taking top 10, a move that was seen as being unanimously impossible in the given 3 to 4 day time-frame. As the team decided to go for top 10 late into a two week season it resulted in a 4 day rush that eventually saw the team take 10th place strongly backed by Vielle's 240,000 point 36-hour session (the account Vielle used for the session was given away to Atomic in a giveaway, traded away, and then later banned). The team was set for top 3 in Season 14 (having consistently maintaining #3 in the last days of Season 13), and their top 3 position was made more probable with Wildflower joining two days before the season. This combined alongside VFC winning the Season 13 highlight that team VFC qualified for by clutching the #10 spot by 37,584 points was done contrary to what was once a 200,000+ point deficit days prior. VFC was aided by 3Crossz, joining the day after Season 13, where he gained news traction with the popular motto "@Viva La Revolution!" at the end of his news comments. The team's commanding tone on the leaderboards and news had set the stage for what was the most divisively anticipated season since Season 1 (in which the season and the result was mired in intense controversy) further backed by news strife and frequently combative tones re-igniting a conversation over the legitimacy of Seasons 1. With the beginning of Season 14, VFC had opened up a nailbiter lead being the first team to reach 200 races having done so in 27 minutes into the beginning of the season. The team was neck and neck against SSH with a small lead until on May 24th, 2018 at 6:03 PM Eastern Standard Time that the team was forcefully removed at the behest of Corndog. Following the removal, Nitro Type had banned one of Vielle's alternate accounts, which was #1 on the Hall of Fame for speed, for "cheating" because the display name of the account was "Vielle". This resulted in a strangulation of the Nitro Type news where multiple people's posts were deleted resulting in draconian news-bans and outcry from SSH, ESCL, and various people. SSH had recognized the results of these, widely seen as unjust actions, by commemorating VFC by changing their name to "Remember VFCS14" however having had to change it to "Remember S14" under speculation of serious actions had the team kept VFC in their name (following NT's extensively drastic censorship measures that were rolled out across the site). Had the season continued on, VFC would've been on track for a competitive season against SSH. These results to re-band were further more stymied by intensive lack of communication and a full on tactical crackdown against dissemination and opposition by Nitro Type's news. After the season, the three leaders of the team pledged to never join another team in remembrance of Nitro Type's actions, however they all ended up eventually joining other teams regardless. Methods of communication The team mainly communicated via the Nitro Type Discord server. Trivia * The team consistently ranked at 100 wpm (excluding Wildflower) during the Season making it one of the only competitive seasons teams to ever have a weighted team average of 100 wpm. * This was the second time that NT admins have openly manipulated the results of a season. * VFC was disbanded by Corndog on May 24, 2018 on the premise of using Vielle's username in the team tag. Vielle was a banned user who the admins had a grudge against, however, his main account has since been unbanned. * It was the only team ever to be forcefully disbanded while in first place for a season. * After being disbanded, the team never got an interview for the season highlight, which seemed to stop after the disbanding of this team. * The team was created on Tyrant's birthday, May 5th. Gallery Ppppppppoints.PNG|Seasons 14 - 24 hours after it had begun. Sssh.PNG|SSH a day after VFC's forced decommission. Jvjvav.PNG|"The admins can't stop justice." - Calebkaleb Tesvlavf.png|27 Minutes in Season 14, VFC was the first to reach 200 races. Adniun.png|Corndog's comment explaining the reasoning for removing VFC. Category:Teams